Destino
by TaisePeixoto
Summary: Bella nunca se recuperou de perder a filha. Quando os Volturi vieram levá-la ela estava bem protegida, mas durante a noite ela simplesmente sumiu. Não havia outra maneira. Alguém a entregou.
1. Prólogo

_Você ama uma pessoa mais do que a sua própria vida._

_Você se arrisca diariamente e enfrenta a todos que ama para dar a ela uma chance de viver._

_Contrariando todas as expectativas ela nasce. E o sorriso dela se torna a sua razão de viver._

_Mas a escuridão chega novamente. Eles querem tirar tudo de você._

_Eles a querem agora, não, não ela. Não se importam se é humana, vampira ou um pedaço de carne._

_É o poder dela que eles querem. Ela é mais talentosa do que eles jamais sonharam._

_Você arrisca sua vida e a da sua família para protegê-la, mas é em vão._

_Eles a levaram._

_Como?_

_Não havia como a não ser..._

_Os anos passam, a vida passa, só não passa o vazio._

_Ela crescia tão rápido, quantos anos ela ainda viveu, dez, vinte?_

_Ela não me conheceu, eu não a conheci._

_Que tipo de vida ela levou? Quem ela se tornou? Eu nunca vou saber._

_Nós continuamos existindo. Nos mudamos. Frequentamos a escola. Fingimos ser o que não somos._

_E mesmo à noite no meu quarto, com aquele que é a razão da minha existência a felicidade não me toca mais._

_Daquela vida só resta o vazio, a dúvida ... e o ódio._


	2. Capítulo 1  De Volta ao Passado

N/A: Bem-vindos à minha primeira fic por aqui. Espero que gostem e que essa seja a primeira de muitas por aqui. Como o nome já diz isso aqui é uma fanfiction, uma história de realidade alternativa então alguns fatos serão diferentes dos livros, por exemplo, nessa fic a Irina não foi contar pros Volturi sobre a Nessie, e outras coisas que aparecerão mais para frente. Se não gostam de mudanças leiam os livros.

É óbvio que nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, só estou fazendo um bom uso deles. Espero que gostem e comentem! Jamais subestimem o poder de um "tô gostando". E sintam-se à vontade para criticar também, é bom saber que alguém destinou parte de seu precioso tempo pra ajudar a história a ficar melhor.

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 – <strong>De Volta ao Passado<strong>

_"Como posso olhar nos olhos dele novamente e ver a mesma dor, o mesmo desespero que há nos meus."_

- Ah eu não acredito!

- Só arrume as suas malas Rose.

- Mas ficamos tão pouco tempo dessa vez!

- Vamos, seja boazinha.

- É por causa dela não é?

- Já chega Rose!

- Posso saber pra onde vamos agora?

- Vamos voltar para Forks.

Aquela palavra me tirou do meu devaneio habitual. Eu estava só vagamente prestando atenção no que Rose e Esme discutiam no andar de baixo. Rosálie estava muito irritada e Esme condescendente como sempre. Então íamos nos mudar. Pra mim tanto fazia, a dor me acompanharia onde quer que eu estivesse. Mas Forks! Não, de novo não. Como queriam que eu voltasse para aquele lugar, para aquela casa onde eu fui tão feliz, e de onde arrancaram a minha felicidade pra sempre. Não, definitivamente não. Levantei da cama, Edward havia ido caçar com os outros homens da casa. Eu não tinha entendido o porquê dessa caça em grupo, até agora. Eu desci as escadas, não ia deixar aquilo acontecer.

- Eu não entendo porque sempre nós temos que nos sacrificar por ela.

- Como se você fizesse isso por alguém Rose. - agora era Alice que tinha entrado na discussão.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso! Me enterrar em Forks de novo!

- Já decidimos isso, você pode ficar se quiser. Pode ir pra qualquer lugar mas todos nós vamos voltar, inclusive o Emmet.

Rosálie suspirou ainda furiosa. Mas aquela afirmação à tinha vencido.

- E os lobos? Eles não vão gostar de nos ter por perto.

- Carlisle já falou com eles, vão nos receber bem.

Visita à Tânia que estava com problemas, mentiroso.

- Vocês já decidiram tudo pelas minhas costas! Por que não me contaram?

- Por que você reagiria assim. - Esme interveio. - Nós vamos amanhã de manhã. E ponto final.

- Não, nós não vamos. - Eu disse descendo as escadas.

Todas as três me olharam espantadas. Era tão raro eu falar alguma coisa desde que...

- Bella querida...

- Como podem me pedir pra voltar? Como podem me pedir pra reviver tudo aquilo? Como?

- Na verdade a idéia foi do Edward, ele achou que se você encarasse isso de frente você se recuperaria. Já faz tanto tempo querida. Você tem que superar.

-Eu não quero superar. - dei as costas e comecei a subir as escadas novamente - Eu estou muito bem.

- Mas nós não estamos! - Era Rosálie berrando de novo. Eu me assustei com aquelas palavras e virei para encará-la.

- Rosálie não se atreva! - Esme estava zangada pela primeira vez nesses últimos anos.

- Ela tem que saber o que está fazendo conosco! - virou-se pra mim - Será que você é tão egoísta que não enxerga? Olhe só pra você parece uma morta-viva. Eu não me importo com o que faz pra si mesma mas olhe pra nós. É como se todos se sentissem culpados em ser felizes perto de você. Olhe pro Edward, ele nunca mais tocou, mal fala com alguém, mal pode chegar perto de você sem se sentir culpado. Aliás todos nós nos sentimos assim. Mas Bella, não é nossa culpa você ter perdido a sua filha! Todos nós nos sentimos mal com isso mas não nos obrigue a morrer com você!

Eu fiquei chocada com as palavras dela. Ninguém nunca tinha faldo assim comigo desde... Era doloroso pra mim mas eu não podia imaginar o que estava sendo pra eles, o que _eu_ estava sendo pra eles.

- Isso é verdade? Estou fazendo vocês infelizes?

- É sim Bella. Mas o que mais nos preocupa é o Edward. Ele nunca foi tão infeliz, nem quando não tinha você. - Alice desabafou.

Ele estava mais infeliz comigo do que sozinho? Eu não podia suportar isso.

- Todos nós sentimos a perda dela querida. Mas Rose tem razão, não foi nossa culpa. - Esme falou.

Será que não foi mesmo? Porque alguém tem que ter tomado parte nisso. Quem? Um de nós com certeza. Mas esqueça isso, Edward está muito infeliz comigo. Elas têm razão chorar não vai trazer a Renesmee de volta. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem nós vamos. Desculpem-me por isso, eu não achei que estava fazendo isso com vocês.

- Tudo bem querida, nós entendemos você. Vem, vou te ajudar a fazer as malas.- Esme lançou um olhar furioso pra Rosálie - Falo com você mais tarde.

Mais tarde eu estava no nosso quarto nos braços de Edward me desculpando pela vigésima vez naquele dia.

- Não se preocupe querida. Eu sei o que você sofreu, eu sofri também. Mas você quer ser feliz de novo, e é isso o que importa. Vamos voltar pra Forks e enterrar o passado. Nunca vamos esquecê-la, nem devemos, ela merece ser lembrada. Mas vamos tentar ser felizes. Devemos isso à ela.

- Tem razão vamos enfrentar o pesadelo, que toda a dor desapareça, vamos ficar só com as lembranças.

Mas não era só isso. Eu queria superar isso sim, mas só havia um jeito, desobrir a verdade sobre aquela noite. E eu tinha que descobrir sozinha. Ou melhor talvez eu contasse com uma ajuda. Alguém que seguramente tinha sofrido tanto quanto eu. Eu não sabia se ele ainda estava vivo ou se tinha se deixado morrer. Mas a perspectiva de vê-lo me assustava um posso olhar nos olhos dele novamente e ver a mesma dor, o mesmo desespero que há nos meus?


	3. Capítulo 2  Sangue e Vingança

Olá leitores invisíveis e ingratos que eu sei que colocaram a fic nos favoritos mas não deixaram nem um reviewzinho pra conta história :(

Mas tudo bem eu perdoo vocês! Lá vai mais um capítulo! Eu esqueci de avisar mas cada capítulo tem um POV diferente, conforme a história vai se desenvolvendo. Esse por exemplo é o POV da Nessie. (Claro que ela estaria viva né?). Não se assustem muito com o comportamento dela, afinal ela foi criada pelos Volturi.

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 – <strong>Sangue e Vingança<strong>

_"Tem que haver outra forma de viver!"_

Eu senti o clarão no meu rosto. Por que esses humanos adoravam tirar fotografias? Será que a memória deles era tão ruim a ponto de não se lembrarem mais do que viram? De qualquer forma isso não importa mais. Logo eles não vão se lembrar de coisa nenhuma. A dor me atingiu por inteiro depois desse pensamento. Eu sempre me sentia culpada depois de caçar. Caçar! Que tolice chamar isso de caçar, era uma chacina isso sim!

Heidi caminhava serelepe como sempre mostrando cada detalhe do saguão. Como eles não percebiam nossa presença? Estávamos todos ali, quase a guarda inteira, escondidos observando. Quando Heidi desse o sinal...

Todos estavam maravilhados mas um movimento no final da fila me chamou a atenção. Um garotinho, uns oito anos no máximo, tentava puxar a mãe dali.

- Querido, por favor, é um passeio histórico tente se comportar!

- Esse lugar é assustador mãe, vamos embora. Você sabe o que dizem, aqui tem vampiros!

- Bobagem, vampiros não existem.

Vários dos meus companheiros sorriram diante dessa resposta da mãe. Só eu me encolhi. Aquele garotinho era tão jovem, cheio de futuro, cheio de sonhos. E ele ia morrer. Não por causas naturais ou algum motivo nobre, ele ia morrer para satisfazer a nossa sede. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, então era isso, eu estava condenada a ser uma assassina. Eu não escolhi isso, mas eu era assim. Não pode ser, tem que haver um jeito, tem que haver outra forma de viver!

Senti uma pressão nos meus dedos. Era Alec segurando a minha mão. Ele sempre tentava me confortar. "Esqueça-os" – ele dizia- "são tolos e egoístas, se matam entre si sem nem pensar. Eles odeiam uns aos outros, não merecem viver. É você ou eles querida, e francamente, você merece viver." Era fácil para ele e para a Jane. Eles odiavam, os humanos pelo simples fato de que os humanos os haviam odiado antes. Alec me contou tudo. Ele e Jane já eram talentosos mesmo antes de serem transformados. Mas os outros humanos em vez de admirarem seus talentos os acusaram de serem maus, bruxos como eles diziam. Condenaram os dois a serem queimados vivos na fogueira. E eles também eram jovens, cheios de futuro, cheios de sonhos... Por sorte Aro os achou antes e os transformou. É fácil odiar alguém quando esse alguém te fez sofrer. Mas e quanto a mim? Eu não tinha nada contra os humanos, tinha até um coração humano batendo dentro de mim. Talvez por isso eu me sentisse assim, olhei para o Alec de novo, todo ele me transmitia confiança. É isso, esqueça por agora. Mas eu sabia que a dor ia me encontrar mais tarde. Heidi levantou e baixou a mão em um gesto teatral, era o sinal. As luzes se apagaram e os gritos começaram.

Eu chorava abraçada no meu travesseiro. Alec e Jane já tinham vindo me consolar. Aro tinha me chamado pra jantar, bobagem, só eu comia mas ele fazia questão de me fazer companhia, e obrigava os membros da guarda que estivessem por perto a fazer o mesmo. Mas eu estava sem fome, tinha me trancado no quarto, pura infantilidade já que qualquer um que morasse naquele castelo poderia quebrar uma tranca com o dedinho, e estava chorando compulsivamente a umas duas horas. Eu não estava mais chorando de dor ou de culpa, estava chorando de ódio. Ódio dos meus pais biológicos que haviam me criado.

Eu era meio-humana isso significava que eu tinha todos os poderem vampiros, com as fraquezas humanas de ter que comer e dormir. Minha pele não era tão dura e fria quanto os vampiros, mas qualquer ferimento cicatrizava muito rápido. Segundo meu pai, Aro, eu crescia com muita velocidade no início mas aos dez anos meu crescimento estabilizou e, com a aparência de dezoito anos, eu me tornei imortal. Minha sede não era como a dos vampiros mas existia embora em escala muito menor. Eu vivia com os Volturi há 50 anos e ainda não havia me acostumado com isso.

Meu pai biológico era um vampiro muito orgulhoso, ele ofendeu os Volturi uma vez e foi condenado, mas Aro se compadeceu e resolveu libertá-lo desde que ele se desculpasse publicamente. Ele se desculpou mas ficou furioso e jurou que se vingaria. Quando voltou para o clã dele, que era o maior que os Volturi já tinham visto, percebeu que não conseguiria enfrentar os Volturi com a força que tinha. Decidiu tentar algo novo. Encontrou uma humana com certo talento e forçou-a a casar-se com ele. A intenção dele era criar uma raça de meio-vampiros que fossem mais fortes que os vampiros comuns e assim enfrentar os Volturi. Minha mãe quase morreu quando eu nasci mas o meu pai havia visto potencial nela e a transformou em vampira antes que ela morresse. Eu nasci e logo mostrei ter um talento excepcional, que sem dúvida derrotaria qualquer vampiro. Eles me usariam como arma, mas felizmente alguém resolveu contar para os Volturi os planos dele. Numa manhã fria e cheia de neve os Volturi me resgataram, foi uma luta intensa da qual eu ainda tenho uma cicatriz no pulso, feita pelo meu pai segundo Aro. Eles conseguiram vencer é claro, e me tiraram de lá. Fizeram um acordo com meu pai, ele e seu clã seriam poupados se desistisse da vingança. Ele aceitou e deixou que eu fosse levada. E desde então Aro tem sido um pai pra mim, me ensinou tudo que eu devo saber, principalmente a usar o meu talento. Por algum motivo eu não me lembro dessa época. Deve ter sido o choque.

Meu pai queria vingança quando me criou, ele não se importou comigo, com o que eu seria, o que isso significaria pra mim. Só pensou em si mesmo. Hoje eu sou uma assassina por culpa dele.

- Nesme você tá acordada? Sou eu Jane.

Ele não pensou em mim, não pensou em ninguém.

- Querida não fique assim, vamos Aro está te chamando. Você tem que comer alguma coisa.

E ele ainda está vivo por aí, matando. Sem culpa, sem preocupações.

- Eu vou chamar o Alec pra darmos um passeio o que você acha? Correr pelo vale não seria divertido? Sempre faz você se sentir melhor.

Eu cansei disso. Não sou eu que tenho que sofrer, é ele.

- Se arrume então eu vou pegar o mala do meu irmão e nós vamos ok?

Era vingança que ele queria, agora é o que eu quero. Não é justo, não é justo...

- Nesme?

Eu vou procurá-lo, e quando encontrá-lo vou fazer ele sofrer tudo o que eu sofro. Vou puni-lo por me transformar em um monstro. Ele vai pagar pelo que fez comigo, de uma vez por todas.

- Nesme?

- Tudo bem Jane, eu vou me arrumar.

* * *

><p>Bem, é claro que a história que a Nessie conta sobre os Cullen foi o que o Aro contou pra ela, o que não corresponde à verdade.<br>Me avisem se estiverem gostando ou se tiverem alguma dúvida.  
>Mandem reviews please<p> 


End file.
